


A chance to change the world

by OnceLost



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceLost/pseuds/OnceLost
Summary: Yellow Diamond tries to fix what has been broken.





	1. Strange Happenings

**Author's Note:**

> First fic i've written in a few years, not sure if i want to write more or not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning Spoilers, for everything past season 4!

Most of the gems found on homeworld were used to the manifestations of the power of their Diamonds. The pale blue wash of emotion that would slide along the corridors of Blue Diamond's rooms, the silent creeping white aura of both nothing and everything that surrounded the rooms that held White Diamond, and the small bursts of electricity that would fly from Yellow Diamond's rooms when tempers were high.  
It should come as no surprise then, that there was no reaction when a flurry of thunder strikes struck out around Yellow Diamonds throne room and a scream of rage was heard, the gems calmly continuing their jobs unaware of the world shattering events that were taking place inside the main control room of Yellow Diamond.

Inside the room, surrounded by cracks lay one of the three rulers of the Gem Empire.  
Pushing herself up she turned to the still form of her pearl next to her and sighed before pulling up a screen.  
Her eyes widened when she saw the date, a few weeks before they found out Pink had a son with an organic of all things.  
"I did it!, Pearl we did it, we made it" swiping away the screen she placed her head in her hands and laughed, the relief she was feeling almost overwhelming. Her pearl managed to shift enough to flash a thumbs up, causing the bright yellow gem to snort in amusement as she rested back against a console. "We can change it all Pearl, every single thing that went wrong, we can stop it, a fresh start, no more destruction, Blue would be so ha......" here she trailed off, her Pearl watching her with a smile she wouldn't allow to show. "She's here pearl, she's.....she's whole again, they all are" Pulling up her sleeve she glanced at the writing there in pale blue, the words as fresh as the day she had emerged, the words Blue Diamond glimmered up at her, along with the small blue shard of a diamond gem that had been shattered years before Yellow had been able to jump, in a future that hopefully would no longer exist.


	2. A peal on your shoulder, is worth....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow finally starts to put her plan into action, and remembers the last time she took this path.

Finally standing up she reached down and picked up her Pearl by the back of her outfit, sitting her on her shoulder pads as she had done often in the past. "My Diamond is this wise?" noticing she had her diamonds attention she continued "at this point in time you used to have me run by your feet, if I remember correctly". Yellow sighed, and started towards the door "Let them wonder Pearl, it is not like they will dare confront me, and even if Blue does we all know how much I love the most efficient way of doing things" smirking at the snickering coming from the pearl on her shoulder, she opened the doors and stepped out, taking a second to drink in the sight of a Homeworld untouched by the war that had destroyed it. Gently leaning into the small hand her pearl placed on her cheek in comfort, she continued onwards towards her ship. As she arrived she waved off the topaz guarding the door and moved towards the command center, demanding that the navigation map a route to earth in the fastest time possible, after all she had allies to make and bridges to mend, and besides this would give her a chance to prepare before seeing Blue again. Watching as the stars swept past Yellow thought back onto the last time she had made this journey. 

_Battered and bruised Yellow and her ship limped towards earth, the shards of her fellow diamonds in bubbles beside her, the crack across the middle of her gem causing her form to glitch every now and again. "How far from Earth are we?" she asked one of the few remaining gems on her ship, almost crying in relief as she was told they were entering orbit now. As they landed on the beach Steven ran towards them happily, until he caught sight of Yellow and the crack. Yellow managed to gasp out his name before falling forward and passing into what could be called unconsciousness in any other species. When she woke a few days later her form and gem were once again intact, after spending a few moments running her fingers over her gem and checking on her pearl she started retelling her tale of how she got into that state in the first place._


	3. I'm not your master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of playtime between a Diamond and her friend

Snapping out of her recollection Yellow walked over to her chair and dismissed the gems working around her, until the area was empty apart from her and Pearl. Walking over to her chair she sat and watched as a yellow glow surrounded her hand and she manually took control of the ship. Yellow Pearl on the other hand relaxed as soon as the door shut and moved to sit on yellows helmet, laying down where she was able to watch the area around them. "So" Pearl started as she watched the ship avoid a small planet, "whats the plan when we get to earth my Diamond?" Speeding up the ship the Diamond sighed, "First i would like it if you went back to calling me Yellow, if you dont mind Pearl, i havent been your owner for over 300 years, even if its only in private, and secondly...i really have no idea, as far as i know they might just decide to fuse and shatter me". Pearl snickered " you just have to appeal to Steven...Auntie Yellow" dodging the hand that reached up to smack at her, Pearl finished off by jumping, managing to take Yellows helmet with her. Ignoring the curses coming from above her she turned to see Yellow rubbing her head where her hand had thudded into it, watching as her hair lost the shape of the helmet and flattened out into short curls that reached mid shoulder. Losing the battle she started to laugh, rolling around the floor not noticing the narrowed eyes above her. Quick as a lightning Yellow reached down and pulled up the unrepentant pearl digging a finger into the laughings gems sides and watching as her laughter doubled, slowly turning into pleas for mercy, while it was Yellows turn to laugh.


	4. FlashBack 2

_After waking fully healed Yellow shifted her size down to one closer to the Crystal Gems so she could speak to them face to face. "umm Aunt Yellow?" Stevens quiet voice was sad, " the...the bubbles you brought with you, are...is that Blue and White?" At Yellows harsh nod the young hybrid burst into tears and threw himself into her arms, the other gems around them looking just as heartbroken. "What happened Yellow?" Garnets question seemed loud in the silence broken only by Stevens sniffles. "We were getting reports of something or someone attacking one of the new colony planets, we had made sure it had no sentient life on it, like we promised Steven. But it turned out it was already owned, and the people who it belonged to, were not prepared to accept our retreat and apologies"._  


Yellow was again snapped out of her thoughts by a chime from her console, looking up she noticed it was a request from Blue to call, panicking slightly she looked at Pearl to help her calm down. Pearl scaled up Yellows leg before posing on her lap. "Pull yourself together, by the Stars you are THE Yellow Diamond, the one who took down a battleship just to save Steven! Don't make me come up there! I will poke you in the eye so hard!" Rolling her eyes Yellow took a deep uneeded breath and opened a line to Blues personal screens.


	5. Please....no

"Yes Blue?" Yellow pretended to focus on a screen looking away from the line to Blue Diamond and tried to make sure her voice was the same cold tone it used to have, knowing if she looked at Blue she might just break down. "I saw your ship take off and just wondered where you were going" Blues soft sorrowful voice caused Yellows Gem to ache and the shard in her arm to burn painfully. "I'm just going to check on a few side projects Blue, nothing out of the unusual" Out of sight Yellow Pearl was hugging her Diamonds fingers to try to offer some strength. "I'm sure i will be back soon Blue and i will see you then." she moved to end the link when Blues next sentence had her spinning to look at her. "According to the flight records you are off to Earth Yellow, please come home." As soon as she saw Blues face she was thrown into a violent flashback and only just managed to close the line before completely losing it.  


_The yellow colored ship was rushing back towards home world, the desperate cries for help the Agate at the command center had managed to send before being cut off, ringing in the ears of the terrified Gems aboard. Landing Yellow ran towards Blue's rooms her footsteps digging into the stone walkways as she passed the wrecked buildings and cracked and shattered gems lining the inner halls to the sad Diamonds chambers. The inner door opened and Yellow skidded to a halt, there in front of her, form flickering in and out slowly was Blue. "B.....Blue love" dropping to her knees she gathered the broken form of her Soulmate in her arms. "It's going to be okay Blue I'm going to get you to Steven, and then we can destroy those bugs who dared hurt you" The beautiful blue eyes opened and a small blue hand reached up to cup a yellow cheek "They managed to shatter White, Yellow" the other hand pointed to a shining pile of white shards. "It's okay Blue we will make sure she is remembered as the sweet diamond she became, now please let me get you to Steven please!" Yellows voice was cracking as she shifted slightly to get up until the form in her arms spoke again. "Yellow, it hurts....it hurts so badly" her form flickered again and this time it took longer to reform. "I'm so sorry i wasn't stronger Yellow i tried, I'm so glad you came home to me, I'm so glad i got to see your face one last time, i...i love...yo..." her form flickered one last time before fading as the last of her gem shattered violently in yellows arms, a chunk embedding itself just below where her soulmates name was fading into a dull grey. Yellow knelt there for a few seconds before it hit her, "No...no please, please no please, not her, you can't take her away from me, please, Blue... Blue come back please, i need you, you swore you would stay with me." Tears were finally starting to run down her face and harsh sobs ripped from her throat. "I'm so sorry i wasn't here, I'm so sorry i failed you, don't leave me alone" her words echoed across the silence of home world, a cry in the night, of soul crushing sorrow and a crippling fright._


End file.
